Megaforce Parody
by alpona
Summary: If you want to lighten your mood of all the complex facts and things, come here ! first story I'm posting online. just some fun with the characters. don't take anything seriously, it's just my thoughts. I'm making them say what I wanted to say ! so just laugh. *non-episode parodies are back with cameos, also crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

'"hey Noah, what are you doing ?'' Troy asked as he saw the blue ranger working on something.

''I'm trying to make a face for Roboknight, he'll come in episode 8 you know.'' Noah replied.

''Oh ya, a total robot won't look good at all, some fans want to see a human structure, like the one writing this crap now.'' Troy commented.

Suddenly Emma came jumping in, keeping her BMX bike aside, ''oh Troy ! this writer's talking about some Red-Pink stuff . could it be true ?'' Emma asked ,wondering.

''Well, we don't know until the story continues. '' troy seemed annoyed.

''oooo but our chemistry's gonna be world famous !'' Gia came out of nowhere and made a grand posture.

''umm., Gia, don't get too excited, and btw, you're not suppose to know about Jake's feelings yet !'' Emma reminded her.

''o ya, I totally forgot. Sorry best friend.'' Gia said.

''hey, why are you guys talking without the smartest one ?'' Jake came in.

''ahem. _I_ am regarded as 'smartest''' Noah reminded him.

''wait, she said I'm the most stylish one !'' Gia complained.

''Really? But Alpona gave _me_ the fav title first !'' Jake rebuttled.

"you both are stylish." Troy cut them. "I just wish I wasn't this _hot_.'' He mumbled.

" hey Noah, maybe you should try stiking Hyde's face on yours first." Jake said jokingly.

"I'm a Nerd ! and_ you_ are the resemblence of Hyde for her !" Noah said.

"I'm glad I got Luka's personality, Moune …." Gia waved her hands.

" and I'm the sweet, beautiful, mixing Eri and Ahim both." Emma said.

"and I'm still the red ranger….." Troy sighed.

"but wait… ! what we're really thinking about is our sixth member." Gia gravely said " how'd he be ?"

"not ugly, not ugly !" Emma's innocent comment.

"yes ugly ! you know it will be time for another exam of her when silver comes !" Jake said.

"hmm….. hey ! what about the samurai rangers ? they'll come. Right ?" Emma asked.

"I hope so. This writer's gonna cry if they don't." troy said.

"more importantly, will the _Gold_ come ? And.. will he show his_ face_ ?" Noah said from work.

"don't worry, that Steven is in good terms with our cast. He'll come. " Gia said.

''HEY GUYS! Look, I'm done !" Noah showed them the face he was working on, and it was revealed to be a punpkin-face (lol)

"Geez… Noah, no wonder you'r Alpona's least favorite…." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Hey….!"

And the weird things continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you to all those who liked this thing, I have some more idea. I already wrote 6 parodies in my notebook but just don't get time to type them, horrible exam going on ! but I hope I'll be free after March. Now actually I wrote this one in 22 january, at 4 PM. Again, it's just my thoughts with their mouth, nothing serious.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say that I don't own any of these ? Saban does.

* * *

The Megaforce Rangers are walking down the school corridor.

Jake: I'm the sporty guy ! yaa!

He said as he tossed his ball.

Emma : I just love my colorful bracelets ! I wish I was the Rainbow ranger lie my bracelets !

Gia: (rolling her eyes) Don't say that. Rainbow is not for you.

Emma pouts.

Jake: uh, Noah, haven't you made Hyde's face for yourself yet ?

Noah: cut it out ! besides, I look fimiliar to this writer.

Jake: you mean you resemble that genius cousin ? [ A/N: I kinda found Noah similar to my ]

Noah: oh, yes. We both are geniuses.

Gia: at least you can fit in the suits. Anywaays, speaking of suits…

Troy: Will anyone LET ME SPEAK ? I'm the leader here !

Emma: um.. Troy, Alpona doesn't like 'bossy reds', so… and tes, who's stopping you from talking. Just don't mention the 'leader' thing all the time like the samurais did.

Troy looked away, annoyed.

Jake : Si, Emma, are you suppose to be the talketive one ?

Emma: I don't know ! let this thing air and…. Are _you_ supposed to say _Spanish ?_

Jake : Oh, no no, I'm not Antonio. This writer's too fond of Antonio I guess. Hi hi….

Troy: you're not letting me say anything !

Gia: And _you_'re not letting me finish what I wanted to say hours ago ! Ahem. So, I was saying, about suits, are we going to get new smart suits next year ?

Emma: (jumping up) yaa ! those Gokaiger pirate suits ! they're so damn smart !

Noah: and Alpona's favorite…..

Troy: we don't know that. But ya,having new powers will be cool.

Jake: (mumble) Red ranger talk….

But have you even noticed that I have to be the _Green_ if we change suits ?!

Gia: I think Green will look good on you Jake.

Jake: Oh, Thanks Gia. You're talking as if this writer has already started spipping.. But how'll I manage my wardrobe ?

Noah: worse. Just think, what if they swith our colours ? me green and you blue ?

Everyone: eeee… no,you look better in blue.

Gia: I really want the pirate suits. I think they'll suit me more than the present one.

Emma: Gokaiger suits are the best sentai suits Ever ! but Goseiger… loks old.

Troy: get used to it. We still have awole year to go with it. Hey, shouldn't we go to our… e….

Jake: 'undergroun command center' ?

Troy: yeah, the CC. what's the exact name anyways ? [I was right !}

Noah: we'll give it. Now let's see what 'gosei' has stored for us.

Emma: ahem. We're not supposed to know about gosei yet.

(At the undergroung CC)

Gia: one think is sure, this place is cool !

Troy: so, tell me, why _gosei _ is a big face hanging on the wall ?

Jake: aha, now you're talking !

Noah: they just want to give a feel of Zordon.

Emma: uh,no MMPR, no MMPR….

Gia:ya,this writer didn't watch it.

Emma: and Idon't want our story to get interupted by old plots.

Emma pouted. "ooo ranger keys !" she ran towards those.

Troy: so, we'll have the ranger keys hanging there the whole year and after the legend war use those ?

Gosei: no, well, I don't know. You'll use it when the right tine comes. BTW, how exactly am I suppose to talk ?

Jake: you havea really big mouth. So you'll talk.

Gosei: HAVE SOME RESPECT ! Iam your MENTOR !

Jake: ya ya, mentor who is a big toy face. Nice plot.

Gia: speaking of legend war, (dreamy eyes) what'll happen there? So curious !

Troy: a lot of speculations are being done about that. It all depends on those writers.

Noah: one very important question about the legend war, as my resemblance has stated,- '_ek battlefield e ki pach-pachta Tommy shobha pabe ?'_

Jake: a? what did you say?

Noah gave a proud smile. "you won't understand" he said.

Troy: yeah, we all are thinking about Tommy's appearance. American Saban… _Dilo to bhejal lagiye…_

Jake: ? did you all learn Alpona's language? Why didn't you tell me ?

Troy n Noah : we were at the bottom of her fav list. Had to work. [lol]

* * *

Fin ! review and tell how bad it was ! I promise I'll post more.

Translations:

ek battlefield e ki pach-pachta Tommy shobha pabe ?'= will 5 tommy look good in 1 battlefield ?

Dilo to bhejal lagiye = they made things so screwed up/complicated.

This is 'Bangla'. Not very popular language ,but my motherlanguage. sorry if it makes no sense.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- sorry for so many typos in the previous chapter guys, I was in a hurry. ( I always am !) so this one was actually written on -23 january, at 8 pm. ( I keep it on my diary !)**

So I saw an interview and got some info, then I wrote it based on new infos, trying to decide who my fav character would be. It was all speculation ! a few things I should say- I'm a fan of 'tech' genius characters, and I love my laptop ! and goofy characters are always my favorite.

* * *

"hey ! I just came to know, I'm the GOOFBALL !" Jake jumped up and down with joy as he said this.

"why are you getting sooo excited about it ?" Gia inquired.

"can't you see, 1st Ziggy, then Antonio, now ME ! I've got to be the favorite !" Jake kept dancing.

"and I see another Jayden…." Troy sighed.

"go goofball, go goofball….." Jake kept dancing around, behind, everywhere in the room as the others talked.

" don't worry Toy.. err… Troy, you won't be an outsider for long, we'll be your friends." Gia assured him.

"ya, still Jaydenish." Troy said with a disappointed expression.

"I'm the Conner of DT, Antonio of Samurai….." Jake continued.

"Conner?" Noah asked.

" the soccer player silly !" Jake throws his football at Noah.

"he sure is the goofy one." Noah rolled his eyes.

" No use Jake, we're still the most pretty ones." Gia said pointing her and Emma.

" hey, I'm a nature lover, right ? protect the environment, plants, nature, reminds me of _green_ !" Emma exclaimed.

"yeah, we'll let you play the role of _Gosei green_." Gia said [lol]

"yaaa! Then I can finally trade my best friend !" Noah jumped up.

" Hey !" Jake felt offended.

"but Emma, why do you keep talking about changing your color ? are you the wardrobe-changer type ?" Troy was slightly annoyed.

"hey, don't talk to me like that ! remember red-pink !" Emma said.

"oh please, you're making both…" but Troy was cut by Emma " you…you rebuked me !" Emma started to sniffle.

"ok, ok ! don't cry !" Troy said in a hurry.

"why? We don't have any_ Sanzu _to rise here. Let her cry. Crying is good for the eye." Jake said with a genius look.

"o, but I shouldn't cry. No one likes a crybaby. And according to her, I'm the best female ranger !" Emma shrieked.

" _prettiest pink_ ranger to be precise." Troy corrected her.

"and you're still after Tenaya." Noah remarked.

" and aren't I the most 'damn –smart' girl ?" Gia asked as she kicked the.. whatever. "oww.."

" Kira is still on top of you." Troy reminded her.

But no one noticed, Noah was smirking all the time. He cleared his throat and declared " But _I_ have the biggest weapon."

"what?" everyone looked at him.

Noah held out his laptop.

Everyone started to groan. "Oh, man !"

"I take my laptop everywhere I go" Noah proudly stated with a wide grin.

" he's got the most sensitive part, a tech ! ow…"Jake said.

" he just might get on top for that !" Emma whispered to Gia.

"I still say techs should look cool." Jake said crossing his arms.

" tell that to Cam, dr.K…." Noah shouted.

"o ya ? I'm still the Antonio here !" Jake rebuttled.

"no you aren't, _I_ am. I'm the _tech" _Noah reminded him_._

_"_oh, man_"_ Jake's face fell.

"you both are two sides of Antonio. Antonio was the multi tasker. None of us are like that." Troy said.

"hmm, who's the singing one here ?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"have to wait till ep 6, no spoilers." Emma said, eyes closed.

"Antonio is Antonio" Gia sighed.

"and I'm ME !" came a voice from the dark corner.

"?! Metal Alice !" everyone took a defensive stance, but Jake kept moving, "no, not this way, that.." deciding his stance.

"What are you doing here ?" troy seriously asked.

"can't a villiain join the parody picture ? and besides, alpona loves my name ! I'm gonna be her fav villain !" Metal Alice happily said.

"still not more than Tenaya." Troy muttered.

"oh, Tenaya wasn't even an actual villain !" Metal Alice dismissed the fact.

"anyways, I have to admit, Alice sure sounds good. How can it be a villain's name ?!" Troy wondered

"ya, we should rather give this name to Gia. 'Gia' sounds like 'Mia', so short given name." Jake teased.

"hey ! what type of lover are you ?!" Gia punched his arm.

" this is insulting. I'm leaving now. See you in the battlefield." Metal Alice left.

"isn't it time to go to school ?" Jake looked at the others.

"ya. _After long 8 years."_ Noah said.

"hey ! where's my BMX ? " Emma pouted, seeing a toy cycle at her bikes place.

"ho ho ! a little kid must've taken it !" everyone started to laugh, Emma kept pouting….

**Ok ! just one more, then I'll start doing it episode-wise. This chapter was stupid. But he next one will be better than this. Note- I use many Sentai and previous season references, if you don't understand anything, feel free to ask !**


	4. Chapter 4- huge morphers

**A/N- I'm horribly confused about my fav character ! any help ? ok here is another.. whatever you call it. Original writing date- 13.2.13. after watchin ep 1 and 2. But it's not based on episode, the next one will be.**

Gia was looking at her morpher.

Jake- Don't you think it would be hard to hide that thing?

Gia- ya, it's too…. Big.

Jake- just big ? it's HUGE ! just look at the size ! even those old-school samurais had smart cellphone morphers, and we, high school students, with such huge morphers ! pss…. Gosei….

Gia- It's even the largest morpher in the whole PR history. [isn't it ?]

Noah- I agree, the ratio of the size of morpher : our pockets are just improbable.

Jake- come on Gosei, we're no angels from the sky, we're school students, have other works !

Emma- what if we ever lose it and someone finds it ?

Gia- Antonio's morpher was thought to be a phone to Bulk n Spike, ours… well…

Jake- a big toy face ? (jake pokes his morpher) and this is ugly. Pull the tongue and put a card in the mouth… eww…..

Gosei- NOW YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF MY FACE !

Emma- umm…. Sorry Gosei, but actually we aren't this writer is. And BTW, it's true.

Emma folded her arms.

Jake- seriously, if they could change those 'shudophones' , why not these.. big… face thingy? Do we have to take our backpacks everywhere for this ?!

Noah- ideal school student.

Emma- I know, it seems like we'll always need a backpack over our shoulder, like Dora The Explorer ! [lol!] _backpack backpack, I'm the backpack loaded up with things and morphers too, any power that you might need I got inside for you _!...

Emma kept dancing…..

Noah- (to Gosei) you really are ancient.

Gosei- Now I wish I had a face like Zordon so at least I could express my ANGER!

Jake- Zordon definitely looked less scary than you.

Gosei - ?!

Then Troy slowly walks in with a sad face.

Troy- _I'm still a red… asking every mow and then, is it over.. yet, am I not the disciplined yet ? cause I walk alone…. No matter where I go… I walk alone….._

Jake- Dude ! why are you singing ? are _you_ the singing one ?

Troy- (jumping up) yaa ! singing ! I still have a chance !

Gia- still not the musical special yet. And what chance ? why do you have to walk alone ? we're all friends now.

Noah- ya and you were sitting with us at the eend of ep 2, oh you were 'sitting', not walking though. ( mumbles the last part)

Troy's face fell.

Troy- what else ? you all are in Alpona's fav list. I'm the one left ALONE !

Everyone made a loud noise.

Jake- oh ho !my freaky-teaky !

Emma- my nature photography ! say cheese and fight !

Noah- my tech ! finally I got upgraded !

Gia- ah.. and my personality. ( Gia pulls her collar)

Emma- this is a Fav character war.

Gosei- Ahem. What about me ?

Everyone exchanged glares. Troy smiled.

Troy- well, at least I'm ahead of _you_.

Gosei- again if I could only express my expression…grr…..

Noah- (to Troy) don't worry, you can have those 'big talks' like Jayden.

Troy- yeah.

Emma- Hey Troy ! wait a sec, you did NOT have a backpack when you were jogging !

Everyone- where did you keep your morpher then ?!

Troy- I…. well…. I…

Just don't know yet !

**A/N- the song Troy was singing is actually from 'Silhouette' by owl city, but with my modified words of course ! the 'Dora' idea was silly, but it just came! The backpack song is also with modified words.**

**Guys, I want to ask, who's your favorite character ? and would you like to know what I thought about the character's names when I first heard them ?**


	5. Going Virus !

**A/N- thanks for your response, reviewers ! so, I wrote a parody for ep1, but it's too lame, so I won't post that. I'm beginning from ep 3.**

**If you don't understand something, feel free to ask. I use a lot of Sentai references, if you don't know it, then ask !**

**Fun fact- ****_do you know ,Alex Heartman (Jayden) and Azim Rizk_****_are good friends _**** ? ****_I'm really waiting for the Samurai-Megaforce team up !_**

* * *

Troy, Emma and Gia are walking….. where ?

"Gia, Jake might have a little crush in you." Emma said.

"so we are walking here just to tell Gia about Jake ?!" Troy annoyingly asked.

"good point. Why the 3 of us are walking here anyways ?" Emma wondered.

"didn't notice." Gia came back to the topic. "oh well, how can I not notice ? I have eyes." Gia looked away.

"duh ! " Emma said , "so now I should ask… um…"

"what I'll do about it ?" Gia completed the line for her. " now, I'll see a monster and start to fight.' she finished.

"oh, no I mean.." Emma started but was cut by Troy.

"you girls are just girl-talking. What the hell I'm doing here !" Troy raised his voice.

"We're…. hanging out ?" Gia said, unsure.

"aren't I supposed to be the loner ? now look at me, I'm standing here, like a joker ! no wonder Alpona dislikes me…" Troy kicked a rock .

"finally you understood…" Emma mumbled.

Suddenly, they saw Jake coming with.. Gia's bag ?

" uh, Gia," Jake said, panting," "you're books sure are heavy ! it's even heavier than my snake axe ! how come ? are _you_ the real genius one?" Jake asked at a breadth.

"oh no Jake, Maybe you're not_ believing in yourself_ ." Gia replied.

"oh, don't tell me what I said to Noah just now." Jake said.

" I think the diffusion of your message is having at a good rate, it's spreading like Virus !" Noah came out of nowhere and geniusly stated

"bah, nerd talk !" Jake waved his hands.

"hmm, but today I did or will impress the ladies !"

"don't start that triangle thing again !" Jake warned him. [ remember, 'gia was really impressed the way you handled my axe !]

Troy face palmed. "oh, give me a break, first I'm walking without any reason like a .. whatever, then the weirdest triangle…"

"hey ! what do you mean by 'weird'?" Noah said, feeling a bit offended.

"these crushing stuff is not your thing, right nerd ?" Emma asked.

" ya you should rather be crying for your partner goseigreen." Jake commented. Noah was turning red.

"there _is_ no Goseigreen here !" Gia reminded him.

"oh, there isn't ? dang."

"I should keep the stranger ranger as goseigreen I guess." Noah mumbled.

"buddy, don't worry. You'll look really good with the lady you're going to save." Jake said.

Noah turned bright red. Troy facepalmed again.

"I'm asking if it's a kid's show…." Gia rolled her eyes.

"ok, we're done saying Gia about Jake, can we leave now ?" Troy asked.

"oh my ! you told her ….. !" Jake jumped up.

"give it a rest ! Nothing's going to happen before season finale, or, at least I hope not." Gia sighed.

"aaa.. Jake," Emma walked to him looking at his jacket, "wht do you have a jacket with our school-logo ?" she asked.

"ha? Oh, I am wearing it." Jake looked down at his jacket. "why am I wearing…"

They kept thinking for sometime…. Then,

"I'm on the school soccer team !" Jake finally figured it out.

'oh' they all realized and started to walk.

"so, how's the 'fav character war' going ?" Gia asked.

"I just got downgraded more ! Troy facepalmed, for the 3rd time.

" is this your _facepalming_ day, Troy?" Jake asked innocently. Troy just gave him a glare.

"and we got upgraded !" Noah said proudly patting Jake.

"just like my snake axe !" Jake said while looking at his axe.

"my voice is starting to sound like Emily !" Emma clutched her throat.

"her _name_ even matches with Emily, no wonder." Troy muttered.

"but I guess my voice is still Marvelous !" Gia happily said.

"oh, how can your voice be like captain Marvelous ?" Emma innocently asked

"Emma!" Gia warned her.

" but Jake, today you did a very bad thing." Noah said.

" huh ?! what bad thing ?" Jake looked scared.

" you damaged A COMPUTER !"

"that was an accident ! and technically, it was your fault." Jake rebuttled.

"duh, all I did was make it easy to handle and you screwed it up !" Noah replied.

Jake folded his arms. " and _I_ am the one who said all 'inspirational' words !"

"there goes my other hope." Troy mumbled and sighed.

"and _I_ am the hero of this episode !" Noah shouted.

Jake was about to say something but before he can, Emma said "BTW, Jake and Noah's goofing off is really funny indeed. We're lagging behind." She sighed and looked at Gia.

"oh really ?" jake's face lit up. "then I say we should do it more !" Jake picked up his axe and ran towards noah, chasing him.

"hey !" Noah's voice trailed off.

Gia and Emma laughed, Troy facepalmed, again…..

* * *

**Ok, this one wasn't so funny. This doesn't make sense even to me ! I promise the next one won't be as horrible. I hope you guys have seen the episode. I'll try to change the writing style and make an actual parody episode.**

So, here is my thoughts about their last names when I first heard them : please, no offense ! I don't have any intension to hurt anyone's feelings !

Troy Burrows - what do you borrow ? toys ?

Noah Carver – you 'carve it up', right?

Emma Goodall- you're ALL GOOD ? how cool !

Gia Maron – moron ?!

Jake Holling – well, only your's actually sounds like a name, you're holy !

I stop as I notice them all turning into red rangers.. without any ranger keys… then…. RUN !


	6. Stranger danger

**A/N- so this one is from ep 4, stranger ranger. I hope it's better than the last one ! original writing date – 26 feb. hey, what were your first impression about their last names ?**

**Fun Fact- ****_did you know. Christina Masterson (Emma) had a bike accident in childhood and avoided riding bikes. But now, she has to play the role of a BMX cyclist!_**

* * *

The rangers are in the forest.

"whoa ! Troy, do you have a plastic bottle factory or something ?" Jake asked in amusement.

Emma cleared her throat. "haven't you heard of '_recycling'_ ? this is a very good idea, but we have to take all these back." She said.

" so we're here to kick plastic bottles ?" Jake asked, looking around.

" no silly, we're here to be great samurais… ee…" Noah put his hands over his mouth," I mean, great strong rangers !" he finished.

"so Troy, you said you've been dreaming about the legend war." Emma said.

"huh ? did I ever mention 'Legend war' ?" Troy asked in concern.

Gia rolled her eyes, "oh, we know."

"Guess what you'll say when Robo knight comes, 'o! you're from my dreams !'" Jake mocked.

"the best thing you can be is yourself !" Emma suddenly said and spreded her arms.

Everyone weirdly looked at her.

"what's the reason of saying it now ?" Gia asked.

"oh, come on ! it's my signature line today !" Emma said.

"oh, you're getting more and more like this writer herself." Noah facepalmed.

Suddenly, Jordan came out of nowhere, everyone jumped.

"Dude! You're not suppose to come this early ! we're not morphed yet !" Jake exclaimed.

"sorry, I was more eager to know how you keep that huge morpher in your pocket." Jordan said, looking at Jake.

Everyone looked at Jake, he scratched his head. "umm….."

"whatever." Troy waved his hands and looked at Jordan, " now come to the point, HOW DARE YOU CLAIM MY POSITION !" he shook Jordan.

"aaaa… aren't you suppose to be _nice_ ?" Jordan asked.

" if you want to claim something, you need a shining costume !" Emma said with a genius look.

Suddenly, they heard another sound, but this time, it was….

"creepox !"

" red ranger ! you human's will be destroyed !" Creepox said.

"oh please dude, you're starting to sound like 'Deker', Red ranger, blah blah." Jake waved his hands.

"what special enmity do you have with me ? you don't need any 'great duel', do you ?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

" hmm…" Creepox thought for a moment. "go ask Alata about it !"

Everyone groaned.

"we, the insects, shall rule ! mu hu wha wha…" Creepox began his destructive talks again.

"you, insect ? this big ?! huh." Noah crossed his arms.

"tes, earths insects are so innocent, now you'll see what _real_ insects mean…ha ha ha…" Creepox went on.

"you're getting annoying." Emma muttered and walked to somewhere.

" we shall… AW ! Aw aw aw.. ! what's happening ?" Creepox started to jump and slap different parts of his body. Everyone saw Emma standing with a triumph smile behind him .

"Emma, what did you do ?!" Gia asked, surprised.

"cockroach and worms. He was insulting earth's species. So, this should be a very good lesson." Emma happily said.

" GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME !" Creepox yelled.

"why ? they're your _innocent insects.. !_" Jake teased while laughing.

" Even small things can cause big problems." Emma said folding her arms.

" oh no, she's getting all the good lines." Troy muttered.

Everyone started to laugh, Creepox kept jumping, and Emma took her camera to take a snap of this _Golden moment_…..

* * *

**A/N- man, I miss Antonio ! anyways, I feel so good after writing this ! hope it was a good lesson… lol. Review and tell what you think !**

**BTW, in this ep, Emma just said MY favorite line !**

**note- do you guys still want to read this ? I'm kinda having lack of ideas now... I wrote one for the next episode , but it's crap... :(**


	7. united we fight

**A/N- wow ! so many reviews in a day ! thanks guys, I'm so happy ! so I tried to make this one like an actual episode-parody, let's see how it goes.**

**Oh, did I forget about Tensou ? I'll try to make fun of him in future….**

**Special thanks to JJB88 for the 'water' idea and boosting me up !**

* * *

" ready?" Emma tied her helmet and gave a challenging look at Gia. Gia did the same. "bring it on."

Then they rode on their bikes, Get set, GO !

"woo hoo !" Emma cheered while going super fast.

" I'll win !" Gia went forward…but instead of stopping, she collapsed and fell on her back .

"aren't you suppose to stop ?" Emma came to her and asked.

"I couldn't ! consider it as a blooper." Gia replied, getting up.

" ok 'best friend', let's quickly get the photos and get out of here !" Emma said.

"why ? after all this time we're wearing a new outfit, let people see it properly !" Gia said and started to walk.

Emma sighed.

* * *

At the photo booth.

"… let's choose our favorites and upload them !" Emma happily said.

"Wait, if we want to _upload_ online, why did we _print_ it ?" Gia asked.

Emma looked confused.

" don't tell me you're still using a film camera !" Gia raised an eyebrow.

"what's wrong if I do ?" Emma challenged.

Gia looked around. " did Beezara already poison us ?" she wondered.

"yes, and we're fighting now !" Emma declared.

" oh, you look like those crap-movie characters when you're angry." Gia commented.

" WHAT ?! and you,… you….look like a villain !" Emma shouted.

Oh no. here it begins.

"I'm better !"

"No, I am !"

" nah, this is getting boring." Emma stopped.

" we have to do a better fight." Gia said. They thought for a moment, then, 'Whoosh !" Emma was in the lake before she even knew it !

"Giaaaa !" Emma screamed from the water.

Suddenly, the boys came out of nowhere.

" how can you do _this_ ?" Troy looked as if he just fell from the sky.

" well, Alpona said uor fight should be more _serious_, so, I just made it serious." Gia simply said and folded her arms.

"that means you have to push her in the water ?!" Noah asked.

" yes. And well," Gia looked at Troy " it's a good opportunity for you to prove your _love_"

" come on, it's not official yet ! Troy complained.

"oh please, don't you know about the shipping wars ? and you two'll have nice 'moments' in the next episode, have a rehearsal." Gia said.

" will you stop talking and do something I'M DROWNING HERE !" Emma shouted.

" you're the one who should've fell, you're the only one with an official crusher.." Troy muttered. Gia just rolled her eyes.

" come on, go ahead !" Noah cheered.

Troy was about to jump, but then Emma suddenly remembered, "oh, I know how to swim !" then she swam and got up, but Troy already jumped, and then….

" HEY ! I can't swim !" [just saying !]

" oh, no ! my red !" Emma cried.

"hmm… well Noah, your power is water, do something." Gia folded her arms.

Noah looked nervous, " uh… But it's not like I can do any symbol and magic !"

"just do it."

"ok…" Noah took his morpher " Water…. Whatever !" he commanded.

Then a big splash happened and Troy was on the ground.

" oo..that worked !" Noah jumped up.

Now that Troy is ok, Emma concentrates on Gia.

" _I_ am suppose to be the one to do that to you to test Jake !" She yelled.

Jake looked scared. " no no no….you wouldn't !"

" why. Are you a coward ?" Gia raised an eyebrow.

" no, I mean…. " Jake gave a nervous smile,

But then, Beezara appeared.

" I am the queen bee ! all males will be my servant !" she said with the usual evil tone.

"Don't you read science ?" Noah put on his glasses " don't you know, in a hive, the worker bees are actually females ?" he geniusly said.

" oh please, like we care about scientific theories here." Beezara waved her hands.

Then they, fought, Beezara took the boys, you know what happened.

* * *

"got ya !" Emma said as she found the hive. But she frowned.

"is that what you call a _hive _? sitting on rocks ?" she asked.

"shut up. You've insulted me enough." Beezara then tied her with the tree leaves.

" oh man, I really should've been the 'green' ! so now at least I could UNTIE myself !" Emma shouted.

"oo, look at that," Gia came out " aren't trees your friends ? and you can't even get out of it ?" Gia teased.

" Grrr…. Gosei ! I need the green Mystic Force or Samurai ranger key now !" Emma yelled.

" you're not allowed to use those yet, you idiot ! came Gosei's voice from nowhere.

"then what are they ? decoration piece ?!" Emma was annoyed.

" ah ! finally we're doing something worth-watching !" Gia said as she tried to strike Beezara.

" girls… what's wrong… blah blah…" Jake started

" tell them to shut up." Gia said to Beezara.

" now you're talking ! boys, shut up !"

You know what happened.

" you Gia…" Emma was getting angry. " hey, Gosei yellow had the power of plants, don't you ?"

" hu ? uh…" Gia scratched her head, " I don't know… ask the writer.. and even if I do, why'd I help you ? we're enemies now." She added.

The boys were trying to speak up,

" they're getting annoying. Go do something good. Go change your clothes ! " Beezara said.

Jake took his hands off of his mouth. " that's one thing we can't do miss queen bee !" he said.

" yeah, the costume manager won't let us ." Noah did the same.

" and girls, you can't fight forever !" Jake quickly took his hands off and then put them back again.

" this episode can't go on all day !" Noah did the same, again.

"hmm… say something new." Gia thoughtfully said.

"why are you two playing Tom and Jerry ?" troy suddenly said without thinking.

"ok, we have no wish to be Tom n Jerry. Emma, start thinking your 'frienship' thingy." Gia said.

Emma cleared her throat, "we, best friends, are like sisters, even though it's a tradition that sisters will fight," She added, " can't fight and break this spell….."

Gia- ok, as the fighting scenes are common, let's just skip to the ending !

Boom ! at Ernie's.

The boys enters and sees Gia and Emma… fighting ?!

" what do you think you're doing ? isn't the spell already broken ?" Troy asked.

" it's our fighting day. So, we're fighting ." Gia simply said.

The boys kept staring with funny expressions, as Gia and Emma were actually playing swords with spoon !

_Ah, such a weird bunch….._

* * *

**A/N- so, do you like this format of writing, or the previous one ? and btw, What the hell with their clothes ?! my eyes hurts ! is it like the animated cartoons ?!**


	8. Dizchord and Headache !

**A/N- finally episode 6 ! can't say I'm very happy about the ep. So I tried to find some songs to use here, but couldn't get the proper words, so, I made up the lines ! Italics indicates singing.**

* * *

"_la la la…. I can sing… la la la… I'm the singing one…..so flowers bloom, bloom…. And help the brands make new perfume…." _ Emma kept dancing, then Troy approached.

" so _you're_ the singing one ?!" Troy looked hurt.

"oh Troy ! yes, it's me ! yaa !" Emma twirled around.

"how do you get all the good things ?! first nature photography, then good lines, now singing…. No wonder you're name is _Goodall_ " Troy mumbled the last part.

" success of naming !" Emma happily said.

" so, people are saying are you related with Princess Shyla from Wild Force or not." Troy asked.

" umm? You've been reading those too ?" Emma seemed slightly annoyed. " who cares ? I'm the singing one, let's enjoy it !" Emma started to sing again…

Troy sat down on the grass. "_there goes my other hope,_

_I wish I could sing, but nope."_

"_And Emma is the singer of the group !" _ came a combined voice matching Troys rhythm from behind the trees, making Troy and Emma jump, they saw Jake, Noah, Gia, and….. _Tensou_ ? behind the trees.

"what are you guys doing here ?!" Troy asked, getting up, " it is suppose to be _our_ sweet moment !" he reminded them.

"oh, sorry." Jake said, "but I wish we had this type of moment." He looked at Gia. Gia just rolled her eyes.

"but honestly, I have no idea what _Tensou_ is doing here, outside." Noah said looking at Tensou.

"oh, why ? while you're having a fav character war, I am free and becoming Alpona's favorite !" Tensou moved around.

Before anyone could open their mouth, "ok, now everyone GET outta here !" Troy shouted. Whoosh…

At lakeside, where Troy was. The others calls him and….

"AAA ! how dare you call me with the loud music ?! my head hurts….." and Troy actually fell in water !

"oh no.. ! I'm not suppose to fall !" he shouted.

Suddenly Emma was there, she jumped too ?

"look at that, now _I _have to save you !"

" I guess this is kinda romantic, the fans will be happy." Troy gave a goofy smile. This time Emma rolled her eyes.

They managed to get up safely.

"it's two episodes in a row we're in water." Emma said.

" he he, so at least now we'll be able to change our outfits I guess ?" Troy said in a joking mood.

"I wonder…" Jake suddenly appeared, along with Gia and Noah, " do we also have 'same clothe' factory ?!" He asked looking at the others.

"hey, aren't you guys suppose to be fighting with Dizchord now ?" Troy asked.

"um.. ya.. but.." Jake scratched his head, " we were thinking…."

" a better 'musical special.' You know, the team creating their own song…" Gia completed the line for Jake.

" yeah. And we all wanted to sing and defeat the monster, not Emma alone." Jake folded his arms.

"I do like singing in groups." Emma seemed happy.

"we can even enhance our frequency much more…." Noah started his lecture.

A smirk appeared on Troy's face. "we can still do that."

"_Go go Dizchord,_

_, break all the sound chord_

_Sing with your own word,_

_And I am Vrak your gourd…. er.. _I mean manager." Vrak was singing when the rangers arrived.

" hey Dizchord, you don't even have strings in your guitar, how do you play it ?! this is scientifically illogical !" Noah seemed surprised.

" oh, science boy, didn't Beezara explain that to you ? now stop wasting time and get back to business. Hmm, which song would you like to hear ?" Dizchord asked.

"wow he's talking like a real rockstar !" Jake commented.

"sorry Dizchord, we're actually here to sing !" Troy said. "let's begin guys !"

" Wait ! what's our song ?!" Jake asked the others.

"good question." Then they remembered they actually didn't prepare any song !

" I know ," Emma was the one to come up with the idea, "remembering the Samurai musical special, we'll sing The _Fight_ Song !"

_I've got some moves to share, the skills are everywhere,_

_Take my weapon, let's fight it together._

_Move it up and duke, keep a careful look,_

_The fight's gonna take, forever n ever._

_We're gonna show some move, in the mood of a groove,_

" _do uu uu uuuu… o ya…_." A thick voice was being heard. And they realized it was..

" GOSEI ! not you too ! stop !" everyone shouted.

" oh you.." Gosei (tried to) look away, but " oh I can't even look away ! I hate my face." He sadly said.

But in the meantime, Vrak and Dizchord also started their song.

" _we're the Aliens….we're insects…._

_We're here to irritate human beings.._

_By playing guitar without strings…."_

But the rangers also continued while handling the loogies,

'_And can't you fight it now, we're gonna show you how..._

_We fight it right, everyday... all we wanna do is fight.. fight.. fight.._

_Fight anyway... so just come and join us, with your skills..._

_show how you fight o, ya e ya, move o, ya e ya, fight o,_

_We can't let the evil go..._

_fight o, ya e ya, move o, ya e ya, fight o,_

_let's just make the team glow... "_

and then, well, Dizchord was finally destroyed.

At Ernies.

" ya we did sing our own song !" Jake seemed very happy.

" and ruined my Golden moment !" Emma said. trying to look hurt.

"don't you mean _pink_ moment ?" Jake laughed.

" but Troy," Jake looked at Troy with a serious face, " look at the fact, you don't have any best friend. One day you're hanging out with the girls and another time with me and Noah." He said with a sad expression.

Troy's face turned his own color. Then Emma punched Jake's arm, "be nice !" she said.

Jake rubbed his arm and looked around. " where did Emily come from here ?!" Emma just scowled.

" well, that's the reason why the silver ranger is coming !" Gia tried to cheer up the mood.

Just then, Ernie served their icecreams and… started the music.

" eeeee Ernie ?! are your earbuds made of steel?!" Jake shouted, wondering how Ernie can tolerate this music.

"what ?"

"are your earbuds made of steel?"

" what ?"

" ARE YOU AN ALIEN ?" jake screamed.

" steel…. Could Ernie be a robot of Metal Alice !" Emma wondered.

" wait… he's Robo Knight !" Noah suddenly said.

Everyone made a weird face.

" but now what do we do ? I don't wanna leave the nice icecreams !" Jake said.

Tick tock….Tick tock… then,

"why didn't we think of this before ?!" Emma jumped up, pulled her bag, and took out… Headphones.

" ah ! sometimes the simplest ideas are the best…." Everyone took their headphones and relaxed…. _Ah.. so peaceful…_

* * *

**A/N- ok… I don't know if this one's a parody or reversion….**

**As you can understand, the song the rangers sang is actually my 'fight' version of 'everyday fun'. I came up with 5 different version of that song ! what'll I do with those ?!**

**Btw, I have to say, Emma's song was **_**really**_** beautiful !**


	9. I'm crying now!

**A/N- this episode was rather more serious, it had some really deep lines. I couldn't find much funny stuff here, so I have lack of ideas ! :'( I've been thinking… I'm actually a fan of depth, which I thought Megaforce lacked,but this episode had depth. so…. I wonder, by doing parodies, am I overlooking the depths lately ?**

**Ok whatever, here goes nothing…..**

Troy was walking in the school corridor with his 'cold' attitude.

" hey, Troy, why are you behaving like '_ice_' when you're the _red ranger_ ? Reds never get ice power." Noah told him.

Troy looked at him. " do you see any tears ?" he asked.

" aa.. no, why, are you going to make ice from tears ?" Noah asked again.

Troy just gave him an annoyed look. " I'm walking with attitude because I'm going to destroy Creepox today !" Troy said. " but,,, why are you talking like Jake ?" he added, raising an eyebrow.

"oh.. I am ? um…" Noah looked away.

"ooo I forgot, today is 'the ultimate duel !'" Jake appeared, said the line, and dashed out.

" well, but you're still not like Marvelous." Emma said folding her arms.

"oh… I really need to grow my hair longer…." Troy muttered

* * *

With Jake and Gia,

" big talk big talk big talk !" Jake kept saying as he stroke Creepox.

"what's the big talk ?!"

" well, since we both forgot our lines, let's just keep going with this !" Jake said.

" big talk, bullying, blah blah…!" Creepox blasted them.

" man, is _this_ how we get our 'moment' Gia ?" Jake asked, trying to get up.

Gia just sighed.

* * *

Straight to the fight with Creepox.

" this planet should've been broken in half like a twig…" Creepox started his 'talks'.

"excuse me, twigs aren't spherical, so this planet cannot be broken like a twig, rather say like a…. ball." Noah interrupted as he and Troy arrived.

" science boy will you STOP your scientific drabbles ?!" Creepox seemed annoyed.

" oo I'm getting good in nerd talks !" Noah grinned.

"whatever," Troy shoved Noah aside, " today is my heroic moment. Since you'll be going down, go down and I'll destroy this.. bug..no..butterfly.. no that's Malkor…. Um..ok insect." Troy finished and morphed.

"oh man, do I have to get destroyed this early ? I'm one of the top villiains and this is only ep 7 !" Creepox whined.

" yes you do, we're doing only 20 ep out of 50 from Goseiger, less than half, so it's not a surprise that you'll die so soon !" Troy said as he hit Creepox.

" go Troy ! you'll _des_troy !" Noah was cheering at the back

"but what'll happen to our enmity ?! won't there be a 'great dual' like Deker ?!" Creepox asked. " and why this episode's dealing with crying ?" he added

"take a good look, do you see any tear ? this is the 'statement' of the ep, that's why." Troy said while they 'tried' to fight.

"oh, how can I take a good look, YOU'RE WEARING A HELMET you idiot !" Creepox exclaimed.

" o, that's right." Troy remembered. "Don't worry I'll say it again after demorphing!"

"this is no fun, we should summon some horses !" Creepox suggested.

"stop being all nostalgic and DESTROY ALREADY !" Troy shouted.

" ooooo man…." The end for Creepox.

* * *

After the fight, celebration time.

" yaa ! I can really dance ! go my goofball dance !" Jake danced around.

Troy cleared his throat "I should be dancing actually, Finally I got some GOOD LINES !" Troy said, "but since it's not in my character…" he sighed.

" and we got our new zord-zord !" Gia stated.

"hey Troy, you should be careful," suddenly Jake whispered to Troy, "did you see that kid you saved ? he can take the place of the red ranger !" Jake joked.

Troy gave him a glare. "anyways, I just wonder what's gonna come in our way after Cree…."

But Noah cut him, "don't you know what'll come ?! it's ROBOKNIGHT !" he exclaimed.

_Yaa ! finally the sixth member ! _

* * *

**A/N- ok this was crap. Sorry I don't have good ideas for this episode… but I couldn't stop writing only because of you my friends ! I really hope the others won't be like this. the way you guys inspire me keeps me going ! keep it up if you want to keep reading!**

And hey, a question, doesn't 'mecha' means 'zord' in sentai ? then 'mecha'zord means 'zordzord' ! is it correct ? or did I misunderstand something ?


	10. Robocop

**A/N- anyone agree that my parodies are not being as funny as before ? note- many times I write the 'not-making-sense' things the people thinks, so you may find that 'hey, I was thinking that too !'**

**anyways, here comes our long expected Roboknight !**

* * *

" school trip !" Jake spreaded his arms after coming down from the bus. " ah…" he seemed really happy.

" don't jump around, you'll bump with bigfoot." Gia warned him.

" there's no 'bigfoot' thingy." Jake waved his hands.

" you fight with _monsters,_ they're foot are quite big." Noah reminded him.

" you believe in a big _face_, so why not big _foot_ ?" Gia asked.

" that's a point," Jake tapped his chin, " I see alien monsters everyday, shift into colorful costumes, have a 'big face' instructing, and I don't believe in big 'foot' ?" Jake kept thinking, scratching his head, the others were gone with their 'buddies' already.

" come on Jake, you're not gonna get any study buddy !" someone said.

" oh, why can't Roboknight come now ?!" Jake mumbled.

Jake looked around and then… Mr. burley fell back in the classic comedy style !

"oo, what a fall, Mr. burley, you're TOM ?" Jake asked.

" very funny Jake.. now where's the Jerry that put the spade here !" Mr. Burley shouted.

"ahem, _you._ You put that on the ground from your hand." Jake said and started to walk forward.

" Hey Emma, you look good with Noah !" Jake commented.

Emma and Noah looked at each other,

" wow how do I get stuck in all triangles !" Noah wondered.

" but what's Troy doing with GIA !" Jake pointed at Troy and Gia who were picking mud… I mean samples.

" collecting samples ?" Troy simply said.

"ooowww… what a confusing interaction in this scene ! study buddies should be me n Gia, Emma and Troy… or the best friends…. Arrghhh !" Jake gave a frustrated expression.

Everyone else sighed. " we all are best buddies, think from that angle." Troy advised.

" oh, right. Silly thinking….. but I still think you two look cool." Jake smirked, pointing at Noah and Emma.

The rest of team just gave him a glare.

* * *

at school. While the 3 were analysing,

" hey Gia, why this sudden change in you ?" Jake asked from the locker.

" hmm… I guess the writers decided to show our moments even before the finale." Gia replied.

" so, we're up for Ernie's ?" Jake gave a wink.

But then, oh, the face i.e morpher rang.

" can't the monster let us have our moment at Ernie's ?" Jake was annoyed. But then he suddenly stopped in his tracks, " wait… Gia, Roboknight will show up in this fight, and now we're stopped from going to the Ernie's," Jake paused, " could that be becayse Ernie is actully ROBOKNIGHT !" Jake's eyes became wide open, he looked at Gia.

" he's getting ready with his suits, hmm" Gia shrugged, " could be."

" come on you two lovebirds, we have toxic monsters waiting !" Noah called them.

* * *

The rangers arrived at the fighting area.

" oo ! Toxic monsters ! I always imagined something like those !" Jake said.

" hey, the smaller one kinda reminds me of Octoroo !" Troy mumbled.

" still you say you don't believe in bigfoot." Troy rolled his eyes.

" you humans don't care about the environment.. blah blah…." The toxic monster began.

" ahem. Excuse me, I do care ! I always recycle, use bicycle,….." Emma started.

" but you didn't clean up the chemicals in the factory." The monster complained.

" Hello ? do I own that factory ? I just saw it like today !" Emma rebuttled.

" now you will pay for your…."

"Wait… you're angry that we created the environment for you to live ?" Jake didn't understand.

"no, we're here to.. eee... speed up what you started." The monster said.

"then you're happy on us ?!" Jake asked again.

" no.. not that either…"

" you are angry about what created you, you're not even happy about the pollution,.. AARGGG ! what the heck do you want ?!" Jake was frustrated again.

" oh, we wanna destroy Rangers ! simple, that's what monsters do! Now FIGHT ALREADY !" the monster shouted and well, the fighting began.

So the fight began, and soon the rangers were down, creating a perfect sixth ranger entrance. Then suddenly, catchy background music started to play, lights played and a silhouette appeared,

" oh, what a tune do I hear ?" Emma asked.

" ah, there comes our so long expected 'sixth' member !" Jake said.

Troy sighed, " still the classic entrance, hey Robocop.. eer, Roboknight, couldn't you choose a different entrance ?" he asked.

" it's the system ! ahem." Roboknight said, " I am Gosei… irk.. Roboknight ! protector of the environment !"

" oo environment ! sounds like me !" Emma clapped.

" are you Ernie ?!" Jake suddenly asked. The others gave him a glare.

So however, Robocop…. Eh,Slip of hand… Roboknight fought, destroyed the monster of the day, blah blah.

The rangers approached Roboknight,

" so, we finally get a sixth member, I don't have to be the left out one anymore ! and btw, you're the ranger from my dreams ! " Troy said.

But Roboknight walked passed them, he eyed Troy and said,

" no wonder, your also seem like a robot to me." And with that he started walking back.

" hey wait ! I'm the nerd here ! I should be researching about you ! you should be _my _best pal !" Noah shouted to Robo. [ can I call him that ?]

" hey !" Jake felt offended.

" no, _I_ am the environmentalist here ! you should be my best pal !" Emma showed the logic too. " unless, you stop me when I want to bake a cake." She added. [A/N- just watched Goseiger epic 21 !]

" hey !" now Gia complained.

Troy just laughed at them.

* * *

At the looong forgotten lair of the rangers.

" a new ranger ! brand new ! Totally new !" Tensou was moving around.

" wow, 100 years and you say it's still _new_ ?" Noah commented.

" o, so actually finally found the way to come to the command centre ?" Jake said looking around, " I was thinking if we've actually shifted our CC at Ernie's."

" Tensou !" Gia pointed, " why did Gosei made you ?"

Tensou- ?!

" I made Roboknight centuries ago…" Gosei began.

" did we ask you about that ?" Gia cut him annoyingly.

" I press the buttons !" Tensou tried to tell them, but they hardly listened.

Jake cleared his throat. "so he _is_ just a robot after all ?" he asked, " and not Ernie ?" he added with a mock-hurt look.

" oh, what are you saying ?" Gosei dismissed the fact.

" I still won't believe until we go to the Ernie's." Jake whispered to Gia.

" so, if you had _him _to protect the earth, why did you called _us _?" Troy asked.

" and what's the work of Tensou anyways ?!" Jake added.

" aaa… he he… well as I'm also an old robotic thing, I guess my memory also got lost…." Gosei tried to scratch his head.. oh wait, he doesn't have a hand.

" Roboknight's memory is lost ? but is not a good feature for a robot." Noah said and folded his arms.

Gosei's face turned red… oh man, even that's not possible. " anyways, it's your mission to make him remember that…"

"o,So now we have a 'pet' robot ?" Jake said.

" no, he's my environment saving partner.." Emma began

" no ! my research on complex robots !" Noah this time.

" My best friend until Gokai… I mean the Silver ranger comes !" Troy added too.

Argues continued….

* * *

Last scene, Gosei is 'standing in style'.. but it wasn't so peaceful, before closing the scene, 5 teens were seen running towards him,

" my hero !" the girl in pink screamed and and jumped, and they fell off . boom !

* * *

**A/N- ah ! finally finished ! it took me the whole day to write this one. You know what, recently I found myself watching Megaforce ****_only_**** because I have to write these parodies ! this is weird. And sorry if I get late in posting the next chapter, I might not have net connection. Now Please review and let me know what you think !**

**Hey, should I do some more non-episode parodies like the first ones ?**


	11. cameo of

**A/N- when I was writing this, I was out of internet connection. So this is a non-episode parody, and sorry I haven't watched 'Prince takes Knight' yet. But I guess I have time as no new episodes are going to air this month. Sorry if the infos I'm giving here are a bit old, as I said, not net. This might be more informative than funny. :(**

* * *

Late night, crickets chirping. Jake's face appeared inside Ernie's brainfreeze.

" come on Ernie… where are you… you have to be RoboKnight !" Jake mumbled and kept moving his flashlight.

Suddenly he collapsed with someone, a moaning of multiple voice was heard.

" hey who is it ?!" Jake got scared.

" you can't even see your way with a flashlight ?" the voice was Gia's.

" oh, Gia, it's you." Jake sighed in relief.

" why, did you thought a ghost came here ?" another voice asked, Jake jumped, but right then he realized it was Noah.

" oh, you're here too ?" Jake asked.

" we all are." Troy said, Jake also spotted Emma. Everyone was there.

" you didn't think we'll let you come here alone ?" troy asked.

" eh… he.. he…." Jake scratched his head.

" you couldn't wait, could you ?" Gia asked.

" yeah, I needed to see if Ernie's actually RoboKnight or not." Jake replied.

" you're still thinking that weird thing…." Noah rolled his eyes.

" and you didn't think Ernie would be here at this hour ? it's a shop, not his home !" Emma said.

" oo…. I was thinking that he's 'robocoping' here…." Jake realized and started scratching his head again.

" well, since we're here, let's have something." Troy said and sat down. The others also sat grabbing a chair.

" so, what happened to the 'cloth' issue ?" Noah asked.

" worse. I think we have to wear the same clothes in the second season too !" Gia's voice sounded scared.

Everyone moaned.

" now we must have a same clothe factory. We have to build one if needed." Jake commented.

" I'm starting to think about the Gokaiger suits again….." Emma said. " I heard we'll get that somehow."

" what about, we morph in our old Gosei suits first, then transform to Gokai suits for using ranger keys, and then use the key to transform into that past ranger ?" Noah gave a fact and looked at the others.

" oo, enough ! I think I can go and manually wear that ranger suit within that time !" Gia said.

" that sounds horrible. Well, we still don't know what'll exactly happen." Troy sighed. Meanwhile Emma took out ice creams from the refrigerator and they subconsciously started eating that.

" well, do we know anything more about our sixth ranger ?" Noah asked.

"RoboKnight?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

" no, the Silver !"

" silver silver silver, how many times we said that ? doesn't he have a name ? we sound like those kids who doesn't know the ranger names !" Jake said.

" I heard his name could be _Zador_…" Troy thoughtfully said.

" Zador ? dude, that's a _ranger_'s name ?" Jake asked, surprised.

" I don't want any more robotic best friend." Troy shook his head.

" ya that sounds more like a villain or robot's name." Gia also agreed.

" do you think RoboKnight = Zador, that is silver in 2nd season ?" Emma asked.

" wooo ! then he'll have a human face after all !" Noah said excitedly. " where did I put the face I made….." Noah looked around.

Jake scowled, " that pumpkin-face ?" he asked. Noah gave him a look.

" don't think so….. those two'll be different, most probably." Troy said.

" wait…. who'll be the Megaforce 'sixth' then ?" Emma asked an important question.

Everyone looked at her. That's true. Both of them are 'sixth' on each season. Then…

" ok, let's talk about something nice. Hey, what if we get to live in the Gokaiger ship ?" Emma almost fell off her chair.

" Eh ? we school students, suddenly turning into 'pirates' and in a ship…" it was too much to imagine for Noah.

" I wonder how it feels to live in a flying ship….." Gia started to imagine….

"Oh ! the Gokai Galleon is GREAT !" a cheerful voice was suddenly heard.

This time, the Megaforce rangers actually fell off of from their seats for the sudden new voice in the dark.

"ok ! there is a REAL PIRATE GHOST IN HERE !" Jake screamed.

" ghost ?! I'm a pure earthling ! not even an alien like my teammates !" the owner of the voice came near them and said, then the rangers saw it was a face of a young boy.

" who are you ?" Troy asked.

" I'm Gokai Silver !" he replied.

"Silver ? Zador ? but you're not supposed to come now !" Emma excitedly said.

Noah nudged her, "his teammates are alien! are we aliens ?" he reminded her.

" oh. He can't be Zador." Emma realized. " then you must be….."

" Right ! Ikari Gai ! Gokai Silver !" Gai did his usual pose.

" we're actually meeting a Japanese counterpart !" Noah sounded surprised "how did you travel from….."

" you seem more like Antonio. So our silver ranger will be like Antonio ?" Jake looked a bit sad.

Gai didn't seem to listen to them, " actually I came here to add the power ranger infos in my encyclopedia. Then it'll be complete collection !" he said,

" o, so you're a walking-talking encyclopedia ?" Troy asked.

" eh, you're starting to sound like Marvelous-san." Gai said.

" yaa !" Troy cheered for himself. " but I was thinking, you can help me with the unknown (pre-Zyu) teams I see in my dreams…"

" oh, that's my specialty ! I kow all abot 35 teams…." Gai began…

" hey wait," Jake looked at Gai, " Gai, your name's spelling is sooo close to 'Gia', just change the position of _i_ and _a_." Jake clapped for this new realization.

Gai stared at him and Gia punched him. The others laughed.

" ya, no wonder this writer screws up these two names." Troy said while laughing.

Gai also took ice cream while talking and started to eat, " Gia-san even hits like Luka-san !" he commented.

" so we're really alike ?" Gia jumped up.

" btw, umm… what is this place ?" Gai asked looking around.

" oh, this is our 'unofficial' command center." Jake answered waving his hands.

Suddenly all the lights of the shops were turned on, "who's there ?" a voice asked. Everyone jumped.

" o no ! It would've been better if he was RoboKnight !" Jake mumbled

Then everyone, run !

**A/N- cameo of Gai Ikari ! who should come next ?**


	12. who takes knight ?

**A/N- ok, it took me a while to write this. As I thought, this episode didn't give me any spectacular idea either. *sigh* sorry I'm not enjoying Megaforce that much, as I'm super busy with Gokaiger right now ! then this hiatus…. I don't know, but keep looking, I'll write if I get any idea !**

**One thing after watching 'Prince takes Knight'- Emma, are you ****_me_**** ?**

Troy walked into Ernies,

"Dum dum…. Troy's finally gonna tell us about his dreams !" Jake was beating drums on the table with his hands.

"wooo !" Noah cheered

" Go Go Troy ! Go Go legendo taisen… we mean, legend war." Gia and Emma said together.

Troy sat down, slightly annoyed at his friends behavior.

" so, so, what did you see ? was that Gai guy there too ?" Jake asked enthusiastically.

" and did Roboknight look this childish ?" Emma whispered.

"was Jake still jealous of him?" Gia asked.

"one thing for sure is that he's not Ernie." Troy glared at Jake. Jake looked away.

"and which suits we were in ?" Gia asked.

Troy scowled his face, " heh, there were so many non PR suits and your asking about our suit….." he mumbled.

"so, what will be our plan to make Robo our pet…. Eee that is, allie." Jake asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can say 'here Robo-Robo, nice Robo, we won't hurt you…" Emma said cutely.

Gia smacked her arm, "come on ! he's not a cat or something !"

"but he is a _lion_ !" Emma said and started to think something.

Ring ring ! the face, or morpher rang.

"oh, here it goes." Jake lazily got up.

"I think we should have a nice ringtone for it…." Emma said while they all dashed out.

"Rainbow's end ! same music !where are the Samurai rangers ? are Jayden and Antonio fighting again ?!" Emma asked.

" hey, you're right !" Troy also agreed as they arrived at the amusement park the monster was attacking

" ha ha ! run run run people !" the monster laughed. The rangers spotted him, but then….

"back off, Nighlok ! or whatever new monster you are." The 'samurai rangers stood in front him.

"eh ? that seems like a costume change for the rangers.. and are _you_ that Robo ?!" the monster asked pointing at the gold samurai ranger.

"what ! hey, I'm no robo thingy !" Antonio felt insulted.

But then Emma shrieked, and jumped putting her hands up,

"yaa!" Jake and other also made a sound,

"It could be the perfect time for our crossover !"Jake excitedly asked. Then the samurai also noticed the megaforce rangers.

"err… Megaforce ?" Kevin looked at Jayden, "we're at the wrong time !"

"oh, hi hi… well sorry fellows… we accidently slipped here I guess, it's not the time…. See ya !" Jayden said and they dashed out of the picture !

" oww man ! we have to wait for the team-up again ! " Jake punched in air.

"so you guys are the rangers I'm suppose to fight. Heh, how could I even make a mistake of clothe changes in _this_ season !" he mumbled the kast part.

"ok, let's get to the point." Troy cleared his throat,

"how dare you ruin Mr. Burley's perfect toast ?!" Jake suddenly shouted.

"eh ?" the others including the monster looked at him." Hey I was gonna say that !" Troy said.

"so, how dare you plan to capture our pet Robo ?!" Noah asked this time.

The monster turned around and slowly asked, "how does these rangers know everything that I'm going to do ?!"

"wrong. we still don't know who's your _prince_ !" Jake commented from behind.

Then, the great RoboKnight appeared, "I heard my name here." He said.

"oh, ya Roboknight, we've prepared some lessons for you." Emma began, "No. 1- heros always protect the _people"_

"hero ?" Roboknight asked.

"yes, and to protect the environment, there are other people. No 2. You need to behave _nice_ ." Troy said.

" nice ?" robo asked again.

" is he a robot or a baby learning new words ?!" Jake asked Gia.

Noah cleared his throat, " so this can be formed into a theory- long hibernation of old robots makes them lose their memory and behave like a baby…" oh no, the scientific talk again.

"ahem. Are you even aware that I'm still here ?" the monster was getting annoyed.

"right !" Roboknight turned his attention to the monster again, " I am Roboknight, protector of the environment !"

"if he's really so caring about the environment then where is his broom and bucket ?! he should rather start cleaning now !" Noah said to the others.

"oh no Robo, you can't leave without finishing your lessons." Emma called him.

"arrrgh ! what are you rangers doing ?! you should be fighting now !" the monster yelled.

"eh, no…" Jake said in a relaxing stance, "since this episode focuses too much on robo, we don't feel like fighting at all." He said.

"but wait, if we don't fight, I won't get to show my 'leader' moves here !" Gia suddenly remembered.

"hmm, I don't know why yellow is acting as the leader in reds absence instead of blue….." Noah mumbled.

"it's because some people like this writer really loved this change !" Gia heard him and replied.

"oh boy, and we can't even fight like don and Luka either !" Jake exclaimed looking at Gia.

"let's fight then…." Troy reluctantly said, but RoboKnight already jumped to fight. "then I'm not gonna let the highlight of this episode shift from me !"

The rangers sighed. "well then, let him be." Troy took out a Mexican hat and sat down. Gia took out her sunglass, Jake brought popcorn and don't know why, a Hawaiian shirt, Noah took a binocular. they all began to watch. Ah, where is Ernie now ?

"rangers, your actions are highly… weird." Gosei's voice came from their morpher.

"well, definitely not as weird as you." Jake commented while taking a glass of juice.

"HUH ?!"

"we mean, we're gonna watch this anyways, so why not watch in style ?" Troy said.

"hey robo, listen," Gia shouted, "No.3- you shouldn't let him get you ! well, I guess he knows that. we're watching!"

"get me?" Roboknight repeated. "no way !"

"yaa ! hit him like that ! yes !" Gia started to cheer.

" hit, hit !"

Jake scowled his face. "why is he always quoting you ?"

"aww… look at the jealous Jake," Gia teased, "he's soo jealous that he's even counting a robot !"

" Jealous Jake, nice title !" Noah made a thumbs up. Gia grinned. "he might be called jealositto as well !"

Meanwhile Robo finished the moster once and now was dealing with the zords.

"woohoo ! Go Robo ! you're great !" Emma cheered this time. They all joined this time, but Noah seemed a bit worried.

"uh, aren't you afraid that Gosei might send us to retirement ?!" Noah asked. The others just shrugged.

"hey ! I just got a better idea !" Emma jumped up and a bulb lit up(!)

"what ?" everyone asked.

"both good for the environment and us." Emma grinned. "why not use the energy the monster stole in a better way ?" she asked with a mysterious smile.

So the plan was- they took RoboKnight to a powerplant and generated electricity from those stolen energy !

Gosei- ok, this bunch is definitely not like what I thought….

**A/N- ok, this was ridicules, my frozen brain ! tell me what you think and should I keep going with some random ideas or not. **

**in Megaforce Vrak isn't a 'prince', is he? then what's with the title ?!**


	13. Gokai Galleon

**A/N- ok ! so just one filming photo of super Megaforce gave me the idea of this whole parody ! this is non-episode of course. And since it's not forced, I'm happy about it. It would be better if you have watched Gokaiger, there'll be a LOT of Gokaiger references.**

**Keep reading, there's a special someone in the end ! **

* * *

"Hey guys !" Noah dashed in with a tablet pc, "look what I found ! we'll be having the GOKAI GALLEON !" he excitedly said

Emma jumped up from wherever she was sitting, "the ship ? for real ?"

"YES ! THE Pairate ship ! the ship !" Noah started jumping up and down.

"dude, the jumping is my stuff. You're not suppose to react like this." Jake said with his arms folded.

"oh," Noah instantly remembered, cleared his throat and properly placed his glasses, " so, from a highly secretive source, I came to know that we'll be using the Gokai Galleon, that is, the pirate ship next year." Noah gave a wide grin.

"and… aren't you suppose to work on a laptop ?" Jake asked, eyeing the tablet.

"umm…. Updated ?" Noah couldn't think of what else to say.

"OK, the pirate ship !" Jake got back to the topic(and character) and jumped. "but come to think of it, we're just simple school students, how'll we ever get _a pirate ship _!?" Jake looked at Noah and Emma with big eyes.

"I bet that Zador guy will arrive with that ship. He'll be the alien here." Emma gave a theory.

"ah, so much for that Gai. It's the opposite of Gokaiger !" Jake exclaimed.

" Silver ranger with a _red_ ship, hmm….." Noah mumbled and shook his head.

"or…. You don't know, maybe it could be another thing Gosei has up on his sleeves." Troy suggested, or reacted after so long. Talk about unexcited.

"ahem. Gosei doesn't have any sleeve." Noah simply reminded him.

"Troy, you don't seem excited at all." Emma said.

"since there'll be the ship soon, I'm practicing how to sit in style in the chair ! And…. This writer doesn't let me speak !" Troy said.

"hmm.. hey, why don't we ask Gosei ?" Jake said and they all looked at Gosei.

Gosei- zzzzzzzzzz

The rangers sighed.

"ok, will the crow's nest be there ?" Emma turned his attention to Noah again.

" yup. That one thing is there for sure." Noah assured.

"Yaa! Then I can finally breath fresh air ! this underground CC is really suffocating." Emma said. " way to go our new command centre !" she cheered

"New ? why, is this place going to get destroyed or something ?" Gia asked as she entered and carefully glanced at the place.

" oh, Gia ! where have you been ? we have such an exciting news !" Jake happily said.

"but Gia really gave a point. What'll happen to _this_ command centre ? or gosei?" Noah asked. Gia was looking from one face to another.

"maybe it'll blow up in the legend war…. Troy ?" Emma said and looked at Troy for answer.

" hu? Well, I don't know, I didn't see that in my dream. All I saw was a big field." Troy said.

"can I get the full info please ?" Gia asked everyone.

Emma came forward and started saying everything all over again. Jake excitedly started pacing,

"oh boy, are we really going to be _pirates _? hunt treasures ? hey, will the treasure be there ?" he shook Noah and asked.

"eh…I don't know… all I came to know apart from this is that Emma might get some outfit changes, maybe." He somehow answered.

"oh my !" Emma stopped talking with Gia and said, then went back to talking again.

"tensou, will you be our Navi then ?" Jake poked Tensou.

"uh, I can't say 'otakara navigeta'….." Tensou said and went back to sleep.

"but you just said it now !" Jake said and shrugged.

"ah man, I just wish I get to have the cool hairstyle….." Troy said to himself, Noah was again surfing on his computer, the girls were talking,

then Jake came out wearing a cape, a hat, an eye-patch and a sword.

" Arrr ! I'm blackbeard the pirate !" he posed with his sword, "I'm…"

But then, Boom ! a bullet hit Jakes sword ! Jake was stunned, he turned his head towards the direction of the bullet, everyone did the same, and they saw…. A man with a red coat.

"sorry, blackbeard is too old for _space_ pirates like us." The person said.

The rangers were speechless for a second, then,

"wow, cool coat." Was the first thing came out from Troy's mouth.

" you must be…. Must be…" Emma seemed to lose her words.

" CAPTAIN MARVELOUS !" Noah shouted.

" captain Marvelous, Gokai red. And you are the 'power rangers', huh ?" Marvelous asked as he took down his gun.

"oh, ya ! and soon, we'll be like you !" Jake playfully said.

"and will I get to wear that cool coat ?" Troy hopefully asked the others and pulled a side of the coat. Marvelous just shoved him off.

" Mar-ve-lous. What type of name is it ?" Gia asked raising an eyebrow. " well, I do agree you look _marvelously_ good, but that doesn't mean that'll be your name !" she said.

Jake made a scowled face at Gia's remark to Marvelous, "now you're starting to like him too?!" he folded his arms.

"oh my Jake.." Gia patted him, "the jealositto," she said.

"I can see someone getting annoyed at every boy that comes to us…" Noah said and everyone laughed.

"enough talks, let me get this straight." Marvelous became serious, "I can see you have ranger keys, so I'm here to get them." He said. "but I don't know why you've displayed them like some delicious food." He added.

Now the rangers became nervous. "aaa… well, you don't get it, our dimensions are different, we have our own ranger teams… and we'll need those to….." Jake tried to make him understand.

"more ranger teams ? that means more greater power ?" Marvelous's eyes grew wide in the thrill of a new treasure hunt. " let's get going then !" he started walking towards the keys.

"you can't !" Emma and Gia tried to hold him back.

"oooo this is bad ! GOSEI ! gosei, wake up ! it's an emergency !" Noah called.

"what ? it's not really a decorated food item that you're holding me back !" Marvelous said to them

"GOSEI !" the boys called.

" ah, what is happening ?" he finally asked.

"we wanted to ask… do you have a sleeve ? eiiiii…." Jake slipped his tongue due to the excitement of the moment and slapped his head.

"look ! this Marvelous is trying to take our keys !" Troy said.

"oh, that sounds _Maaaarvelous_….." Gosei was going back to sleep again.

"huh ?!"

"ok, you got me angry !" Marvelous shoved the girls and stood in his action stance.

"NOO ! not here !"

"now I can see how this place will blow away…." Noah said.

**Ok, I should get out of the room before the blasting starts…**

**So, I should say the infos- in a new filming photo, the crow's nest of the Gokai galleon is seen. And in another picture, Emma(Cristina Masterson) was standing with the new silver ranger , most probably, in a church-like place. So, we can assume they'll be adapting Gokaiger ep 29. Those who has seen it knows ! sorry, I've watched too much Gokaiger in the last few days, and now it's my favorite show !**

**So pleeeese….. tell me what you think and the more new infos, the more parodies !**


	14. a little trip

**A/N- this one is completely non episode, non informative. This one's a little adventure, with a reverse Cameo, or more like crossover.**

The Megaforce rangers were walking down the streets, enjoying ice-creams.

"hey, it's been a while since we had some action." Gia said.

"obviousely, since no new episodes are airing !" Noah replied and took a bite from his ice cream.

"so we have to be like this ?! for how long ?" Jake looked disapponted.

"consider this as a vacation." Troy said.

" no, no NO ! I can't let this happen !" Jake walked forward and shouted.

The others stopped walking,

"so, what do you want to do then ?" Gia asked.

"that Marvelous incident was quite of an adventure." Noah sighed in relief that they did manage to get rid of that. "do you want more of those ?" he asked Jake.

"let's finish our robo mission then." Emma suggested. "gosei always keeps reminding us about that."

"eh, I wonder which is our mission, protect the earth or make the Robo pet !" Noah waved his hands.

Jake whined at their talks, "nah…," he turned around and took a dramatic position. "I was rather thinking about some more exciting things." He said.

"like..?"

Jake began his dramatic pacing, "the pirate captain came to take our keys, right?" he looked at the others and asked, others nodded, not sure where Jake was going,

"so, it's payback time !" he said.

"you don't mean….?" Gia promped.

"and they have much more ranger keys than us, right?" Jake continued, "so," he quickly spun around, "let's go and get the pre-zyu keys !" Jake's eyes sparkled !

The 4 rangers stood silent for a minute, then,

"you're kidding buddy." Noah dismissed the fact.

"hmm…. But can't say I'm not interested, I rather want that coat….." Troy mumbled.

"plus, it'll be a great experience for our to-be command centre to visit that ship !" Jake added.

The 4 exchanged looks.

* * *

"but how do we even get to THE GOKAI GALLEON !" Gia hit Jake at the back of his head.

They were at the command centre, thinking about their little 'adventure'.

"umm… I don't know… maybe we should get a ticket….?" Jake said rubbing his head.

"well, if we use this route it'll take the shortest time, but pretty tiring, then if….." Noah began his calculations.

"or we can take the sea route with an actual ship…" Troy suggested.

"or maybe we can bike-ride to Japan ?" Emma's idea. Everyone gave her a glare.

"but how'll we find the ship ? it's always moving !" Emma said.

They all began to think what to do, what to do, how to get there, the Troy suddenly jumped up,

"of course ! silly us, Tensou !" he called, "TELEPORT !"

Everyone made a noise, like "ooo why didn't we think of that before ?"

"yaa ! let's get going !" Troy excitedly said and jumped.

"again dude, the jumping is my thing." Jake reminded him.

* * *

The megaforce rangers landed right under the ship.

"okay, that thing actually floats in AIR !" Noah exclaimed.

"oooo ! I can't wait to have this thing !" Emma made a lovely pose and said.

"but how do we get up there ?" Troy asked.

"looks like we have to fly. hey Noah, take the Jetman keys." Jake said.

"J-e-t-m-a-n ?" Noah looked confused.

"oh, that's the key we're here to get. See ? that's why I wanted those keys!" Jake slapped his forehead.

" by the way, how're we gonna put the key in this tongue ?!" Gia took her morpher and asked herself.

"come on, we can't go back from here !" Troy said. "how do those pirates get up there anyways ?!"

"hey Troy, try throwing me up there." Jake said.

"HUH ?!" Troy's jaw dropped.

"no no, we should rather try pole vault….." Emma suggested.

"if we start running from 150 meters that way, then as per…." Oh Noah.

Gia sighed at her friends arguments and took out her morpher, "Tensou, can you please send us _inside_ the ship ?"

The others stopped arguing and looked at her. "oh, we did it again." They slapped their forehead.

* * *

So after a lot of efforts, or no effort, the megaforce rangers were in the Gokai Galleon, that is, their future command centre !

Everyone was sleeping at different places of the room.

"oo ! Luka is pretty !" Jake commented about the sleeping Luka.

This time Gia glared at him.

"so, where are the keys ?" Troy looked around, searching for nicely decorated keys.

"they are pirates. As per calculation, they should keep the keys right….." Noah came in front of the treasure chest, "here." He happily said.

"where ?" Emma excitedly shoved him to take a look, but unfortunately, Navi was sleeping on it.

Marvelous was sleeping right on the captain's chair, he stirred slightly, the Megaforce rangers froze in their spot.

But Marvelous just mumbled something, "go to sleep Joe."

"Joe ?" Noah repeated.

"Idea !" Jake jumped up, then carefully looked around if anyone else got up or not. "hyde !"

"hide ? did they see us ?" Gia quickly glanced around and asked.

" not 'hide', I mean 'Hyde' ! Gosei blue !" Jake slapped his forehead, " we have the same power cards, right ? so Noah, why don't you use the 'camoumirage' card to take the appearance of Joe ?" Jake grinned at his own idea. "then it won't be a problem even if they see you."

"aaa…." Noah scratched his head. "I'm not sure if I know how to…"

"who cares !" Troy rushed to the chest, unable to wait any more. "just take these out already and go !" he shoved Navi from it and took it up, everyone gathered around it, excited to see what's inside.

They opened it, but… what ranger key ? it was filled with…

"Rice ?" Gia looked dumbfounded .

"and curry ?" Emma asked too loud.

"but why ?" Noah asked, they forgot the theme of 'being quite'.

"duh ! it's 2013 ! we returned all the ranger keys more than A YEAR AGO !" the voice was… they turned around, Gai's. the other Gokaigers were awake too.

"but we sure have our own keys." It was Marvelous. "you dare to disturb my sleep !"

"eee he he he…" the rangers nervously looked at each other, "we're doomed." Jake said in a small voice.

"it sounds like a little warm up at the middle of the night." Marvelous got up, "Gokai change !"

"oh no, I have no wish to destroy our to be command centre !" Emma said.

"TENSOU !"

A/N- full gokaiger appearance. Sorry, these are getting more like a crossover.


End file.
